Angel With A Shotgun, Zombie With A Knife
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Lams Zombie AU, I suck at summaries, umm.. Hamiltons a zombie, the rest of the main cast's not, Laurens is adorable and open minded, Hamilton's sentient, based off the Zombie Song by Stephanie Mabey, one of the animatics not sure which, LOTS OF GORE not descriptive gore, but lots of sweet bits too, v mysterious origins, warning starts fluffy then I shoot you in the back with a gun.


_**This is a John Laurens X Alexander Hamilton zombie au based on 'The Zombie Song' by Stephanie Mabey. There will be lots of gore, and some of the characters will be (initially) out of character, so bear with me.**_

 _ **Also, even though the word 'You' is used a lot out of dialogue, this is still first person perspective. That's just the way our character thinks, because they've never met any character before in their (zombie) life, so once they meet more than one character, they'll start to use names.**_

 _ **LOLZ!**_

* * *

The shotgun was pressed to my head, and I raised my arms in surrender.

"Wh-what? You're what's been stalking us the past few days? I thought it was just some zom shuffling around here, but you seem to have... sentience? What are you?" You asked, curious and scared.

I cleared my throat, my voice creaky with disuse. "I'm not really sure, honest. I think, which is different than the others, but I still need to feed like them, so I don't really know. But I can sustain myself on my brethren's corpses, so I don't need to feed on your kind. But your kind seems like me, so I wanted to see if our kinds were compatible or if I could perhaps live with your kind. And, I like the aesthetics of the one with freckles and messy curly hair. He looks kind, and if I had met him in another life, I would have liked to be what your kind seem to classify as 'friends'."

You lowered the metal device, and I turned around to look at who you were, and to my surprise, you were the aesthetically pleasing male I enjoyed looking at.

"Greetings." I said, shuffling backwards and bowing slightly, avoiding eye contact. "I believe my name is Alexander Hamilton, sir. Apologies if my description of you made you uncomfortable."

"Hi." you replied, eyeing me uncomfortably. "I'm John Laurens. You won't try to kill any of us?"

"I will try my best, though there are plenty of fresh corpses of my kind, so I shouldn't feel the need to. But my eating habits are rather disgusting for others to watch, I believe." I tried my best to answer accurately, still avoiding eye contact. My long hair fell into my eyes, and you brushed it away, tucking it behind my ear.

"Look me in the eyes, Hamilton." I obeyed immediately, looking into your bright green eyes with my one good blue one. You gasped, then smiled.

"What?" I asked, looking back down.

"Your eye is so pretty!" you replied, and I looked back at your face only to realize that you weren't talking about my natural eye, but the one I couldn't see out of.

"This one?" I asked, tapping just under my left eye. You nodded, and I furrowed my brows. "I can't see out of the left eye, and I don't know what my eyes look like. Can you describe it to me?"

"Oh, wow, um." You fumbled for something in your backpack, and pulled out a small round platter type of thing with a small handle out of the bottom. You showed it to me, and all I saw was a moving picture of a bluish person with messy brown hair and mismatched eyes. Upon seeing my confusion, you told me, "It's a mirror. It shows you what you look like."

I peered at my two eyes, noticing the differences. "Wow." is all I could say as you watched me watch my image in the mirror. "Can I keep this?"

You nodded, but seemed like you were deep in thought. After a while, you finished whatever plan you were making, and turned back to me.

"You want to travel with us?" you asked.

"Yes, I do, sir."

"Well, in order for that to happen, I need to get the others on board. Give me until sunup, and maybe hide behind something so the others won't see you. Unless you hear a whistle, start walking to the camp once you see orange and pink in the sky. Okay, Hamilton?" You glanced frantically back at the camp.

"I can do that. See you sunup, sir." I quickly begin to walk away from you and the camp, hiding comfortably about four hundred yards away.

* * *

[Switching to Laurens POV]

* * *

As soon as I couldn't see Alexander anymore, I turned and headed back to camp, almost ready for the craziness that was about to occur.

Crossing over the rough terrain, I went over the plan in my head.

First: Wake up Burr, Jefferson, Madison, the Schuylers, Hercules, and Lafayette

Second: Explain to them what I'd found.

Third: Convince Angelica and Peggy by saying we can run tests on him.

Fourth: tell Lafayette and Mulligan that he didn't seem to have an intent to harm humans.

Fifth: somehow convince Jefferson and Madison he has sentience.

Sixth: Hope that finishes before sunup.

Before I even really realized it, I was back at camp. I walked over to Lafayette, crouching down next to the fighting Frenchman. The

"Lafayette, wake up! I need to tell everyone something very important! Lafayette!" I whisper-screamed all of that into his ear, hoping that would wake him; when it didn't, I resolved to just take all his covers off.

"What do you want, John? I was sleeping!" He sat up immediately, wide awake.

"I need to tell everybody something very important. Now. We need to get everyone awake. Help me?" I gave him my best puppy dog stare, and he gave in, shuffling over to Hercules and giving him a swift kick to the stomach.

Hercules sat up slowly, wiping his eyes while Lafayette explained the situation to him. I walked over to Peggy, giving her shoulder a little shake, and she woke up right-away too, and I asked her to wake up her sisters. She got to work on that, while I tackled the big one.

The Main Boss.

The Top Gun.

Aaron Burr.

You'd think he'd be a morning person, with all he did for us, but he HATES getting woke up.

I started just gently shaking him and asking him to wake up, but he sleeps HEAVY. Then I escalated the torture to taking off his covers and ticking his feet. He barely gave a kick.

Then I whispered 'Fuck me gently with a chainsaw', and he was up.

"Good morning Burr. Sorry to wake you so early, but it's important. I've discovered something everyone needs to hear." I said, ignoring his grumpy exasperation. "Everyone, a couple hours ago I was keeping watch when I noticed something about ten yards yonder." I pointed to Hamilton's general direction. "I went over to investigate, and I found a zombie, traveling alone, and he seemed to be playing Solitary, with actual playing cards. I pressed my shotgun to the back of his head, and he actually raised his arms in surrender. I'm pretty sure I've found a sentient zombie. If we can figure out how he got sentience, then we could find a cure! Maybe. I don't know. He doesn't seem as harmful as the zombies, and he did tell me himself that he can feed on other zombies instead of humans. He genuinely doesn't seem to want to hurt us. He's curious, definitely, but not harmful. I'd be willing to take care of him, but he has actually been following us for like a week. If he hasn't attacked us yet, then I don't think he will now. Whaddya think?"

Angelica was the first to say something. "I'm interested. If we can run tests on him, then I say sure, let him stay." The other two sisters agreed, walking over to me.

The four of us faced the rest, staring them down.

"I agree as well. But maybe he should wear a leash, so we can tie him up if we need to." Lafayette joined us, soon followed by Hercules. Burr also joined our side, leaving just Jefferson and Madison on the opposing side.

"That's seven to two. We're keeping him." I said. "I told him to come at sunup, so we can find a suitable collar and stuff for him while we wait. It should be about a half hour, so that should give us plenty of time."

Lafayette ran back to his stuff, rifling through it. He pulled out twelve different collars, twenty different leads, and two bells.

"What? Can't a guy have his hobbies?" he asked.

* * *

[Switch to Hamilton's POV]

* * *

It was nearing sunup when I heard the noise. A subtle groan, followed by a couple more. The shuffling of a couple hundred feet. A scream ever so often.

"Zombies."

I grab the axe I stashed and wait for a couple seconds, wait til I'm inside the crowd itself. Then I start to kill. First with the axe, but once it gets stuck in a zombie's head I resort to my fingers and teeth. Corpse after corpse fall, and I made sure to get them all. Not letting You get bitten, uh uh. I slice through the last one, then tear into it, eating the brains ( whats left of them) and the rotting flesh. None of it tastes, but I keep eating and eating until my torso is a little thicker. I look up, and the faintest trickles of pink and orange are crossing the sky. I look for a stream, dunk myself, then shake like a dog and walk to Your camp with the others. I keep walking, shuffling as slowly as I can. I stop twice, once to get my bag and once to get my cards. I need them. I also get my pack, and keep going. Soon, when the orange is taking up most of the sky, I see Your camp, a group of figures huddled around a fire.

"No wonder my kind was coming. They can smell really good, and have probably made the basic adaptation that fire equals human food. Silly Laurens, guess you didn't know."

I reach the camp in less than five minutes, and watch as they all seem to ooze distrust. "Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I trust I am allowed to follow you?"

"Hamilton, yes, um.. you can stick with us, but, um... You have to wear a collar and leash. That way we can keep track of you and could stop you from hurting any of us." you say, beckoning me near you. I go reluctantly, not making eye contact, and stay a respectful distance from everyone. "We managed to find these ones, so you can choose what you'd like."

Immediately, I know this is a test. I choose the sturdy black leather collar, and the thick metal chain lead without rust that is approximately seven feet long. I also pick the louder of the bells, and show them to You. "These are fine, sir."

"Okay. Time to put them on. Lafayette, little help?" You ask, and a man similar to you yet taller and without freckles come over.

"Yes, Monsieur Laurens? How can I help?" He assesses the situation, and immediately sets to work fastening the collar on me and clipping the lead and bell to it. You look pained for a bit, then cover it up with a smile and stand, and I follow suit, staying about three feet behind you.

"This is Angelica, this is Eliza, and this is Peggy. They're the Schuyler sisters. This is Aaron Burr, this is Hercules Mulligan, and this is Lafayette. The two the farthest away from you are Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. They both voted against you being part of the group."

I nod to the two men, but stay near you. A man walks up to us, and I immediately am on high alert. He apparently notices, and holds up his hands.

"Name's Aaron Burr." He backs up a bit, apparently wanting me to be comfortable.

"Sir." I reply quietly. Looking beyond him, I accidentally make eye contact with a girl, and look away quickly. She waves, and squeals a bit when I wave back. The other two girls near her look at each other then walk to me and you. They circle us like sharks, and I clutch my bags tightly.

"You're Alexander?" One asks.

When I nod, the other chimes in, "I thought you'd be taller.

This remark makes me annoyed, so I draw up to my full height.

"Tall enough?" I ask, slouching back down.

"Most of your kind has greenish mold spots, why don't you?" The first draws a bit closer, and I brush my hair out of the way of my eye.

"I don't know, It might have something to do with the fact I have sentience, or maybe because I eat my kind. For an example." I shoot back, stepping a bit away from her.

"Can your kind actually retract the claws/nails, or is that just a myth?" The other also steps a bit closer too, and I swear I can hear their hearts beating.

"Myth. They just grow really fast and are really brittle." I need to answer all their questions. I think.

"Can you tell lies?" The first asks, eyeing me like a zombie eyes humans.

"What's a lie?" I ask, playing innocent.

"Nothing, just checking." She furrows her brow, then shakes her head. "How do your kind spread?"

"Liquids, everything from spit to blood. We secrete it like you, and if ours mixes with yours, then yours will get infected. At least, that's how I think it works. But if the brains are completely destroyed, the human won't wake back up. If one of you gets infected, cut off the head and smash it and put the remains in a stream flowing away from the direction you're headed. It'll keep zombies away." I say, no hesitation.

She winces at the vivid details, but listens to the whole thing. "Oh, and before I forget, a horde was headed this way, but got killed off, so you might want to either get ready to defend your territory or get out of here, because where there's one horde, there's many."

After hearing this, the crowd disperses save for me and Laurens. "I need to get packing, so would you be okay with your lead being tethered to that tree over there? I'll let you off once we're done, but someone or something is supposed to be attached to it at all times, so.." He trailed off, looking at me from under his long eyelashes.

"It's the rules. I won't try to get it off." He seems to take that as a yes, and pulls me over to a nearby tree, the leaves long since gone.

I sit down on the dusty ground as he loops the lead all the way around the tree.

Since I won't be moving for a while, I decide to observe the humans like I have before.

Laurens seems to be one of the smaller ones in the group, only taller than Madison and Eliza.

Eliza, though the second shortest, seems to have a good amount of muscle on her, and is sensible enough to wear a helmet and thick clothes.

Madison seems okay, but will definitely be easy prey to my kind if they're given a chance. I'll have to look out for him.

Peggy seems rather well built, almost as well as Hercules. They both seem able to survive better than most. Though Peggy insists on wearing short sleeves and jeans. And Hercules's headband will probably not help, since red is the most noticed color for my kind.

Jefferson seems alright, built for speed and endurance instead of power. He won't last in a fight for long, but he can avoid my slow moving brethren for much longer than, say, Hercules or Peggy.

Lafayette seems to be a rather good mix, able to run, but can also be of use in a fight.

Not too bad, but I prefer Angelica even over him. She's chosen to train for stealth as well, and even with our hearing strength I can't pick out her footsteps.

I can find nothing of note for Burr, though. He managed to finish packing before I was even fully tethered to the tree. I'll make notes later.

I notice a couple zombie limbs nearby, and feel the same foggy fuzziness I get when I need to feed. Apparently the stuff I'd eaten seven hours earlier wasn't enough for now.

Straining, I just barely manage to catch my bare heel on the closest arm, and try to pull it closer.

It barely budges, and only then do I realize it is connected to a relatively alive zombie.

"There are zombies here!" I shout, but the humans are all gone. Then the zombie's face comes into view, and it's Laurens himself, coat torn and hair mussed. He's saying something, shouting, but I can't hear him at all-

"-ton! Hamilton, are you okay?" I hear. I look up, and a very much alive Laurens is above me, shaking my shoulder with a gloved hand.

"I'm fine, just meditating." I say, trying to play it off.

"Are you sure?" He looks worried. "You were thrashing about, and shouting something about someone coming here. Then you just kept screaming your head off before going silent. Then I started shaking you, hoping it was just a dream or whatever zombies have besides dreams."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine really. Are we ready to get going?"

He glanced back at the group, and then nodded.

"Let's go then, sir. I don't want to keep you waiting." I stand up, grab my stuff, and we set off to who-knows-where.


End file.
